When Gravity Moves
by oooSilverWolfooo
Summary: Being wolf is like...freedom. I'm a part of something that most people think to be fairy tales, but there is so much more out there than we thought. It's like you're a kid again and there's this big world that anything is possible. (Bella wolf imprint story) Bellice
1. Chapter 1

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 1- the change

I glare out over First beach, the familiarity of the blue-grey churning waves and overcast sky doing little to calm my irritation. If anything, it seems to make my blood boil even more, thinking back on all the times I have been here, played here, laughed here with my brother and sister.

They're not really related to me, at least no more than the rest of the people on the reservation, but they might as well be.

My father was Charlie Black, and he fell in love with a girl that hated this rainy, dreary, town. They got married, he changed his last name to Swan, and they had me.

I don't remember either of them, mom left just after I turned one, unable to stay a second longer in this constantly overcast state, and dad refused to give me up. When I was four, dad was killed in an accident, the same one that put his brother, Billy Black, in a wheelchair.

It was this reason that I went to his best friend, Harry Clearwater, instead of his brother, because he already had two daughters and a two-year-old son to care for.

Harry and Sue have been nothing but kind to me; they are the only parents that I remember ever having, and I grew up with their kids, Leah and Seth, as if they were my own siblings.

We were the closest of friends, along with Jake and Embry and Quil. And then a few months ago, everything changed.

All because of _him-_ Sam.

He had to go and break Leah's heart, and being the good best friend and sister I am, I hated Sam with a passion, cursed his name from the cliff tops as she cried into my shoulder, that he left her for her cousin, our cousin, Emily.

Jacob, my sweet, clumsy, lovable puppy of a friend, went through a growth spurt, cut off all his beautiful hair that he took so much pride in, and started hanging out with _him_. Sam.

It all goes back to stupid, arrogant, self-righteous Sam Uley.

Because after Quil, then Embry, then Jacob went over to the dark side, Leah followed a few weeks later.

Now she hangs out with _him_ all the time, gets angry when I talk badly about _him_ , keeps secrets from me with _him_.

Every night, I wake up in our shared room to find her missing from her bed, having snuck out the window to see _him_ most likely.

I'm almost certain that he's dealing drugs, or in some sort of gang, but every time I bring my worries to Harry, or Billy, they just wave it off. Sam Uley is some kind of God to the Quileute elders, and I'm getting fed up with it.

Now I'm getting growing pains and having these weird hot flashes with a constant fever, and I'm just really, really, irritable, because Sam Uley is looking at me like I'm next, but I refuse to let him sway me in any way.

I chuck a rock as hard as I can at the water, and it sails far out before sinking with a soft plop.

"Hey," Seth says sullenly, feeling the absence of his sister as much as me.

I feel my face soften at the thirteen-year-old boy as he makes his way down from the path, and sling my arm across his shoulders.

"Don't worry Seth, you still got me; and Leah will come back- you'll see."

My pale skin is stark against his tan, a clear label of my half heritage.

It's often joked that I'm a 'cold one' from all the local legends and myths. It doesn't seem to have its humor anymore though, as Leah, or Jake, or any of my old friends would scowl and hiss at the mention of it, if they are around.

"I just want to know what the big secret is." Seth's howl is almost comical, but I don't smile; I want to know just as much as he does, though my mind still goes back to steroids.

The dark sky becomes even darker as the sun sets behind the clouds, and I sigh, turning away from the sea.

"Let's go home," I say, dropping my arm from his shoulder and leading him up the familiar beaten path that leads straight to the road home.

As he walks beside me, I have the urge to take his hand and hold it, like we did when we were little, but Leah isn't on his other side like she normally is, and Seth hand claimed it 'not cool' a few years back.

I sigh again, closing my eyes and letting my feet instinctively carry me in the direction I need to go, a soft breeze carrying my hair and letting the cool mist of rain wash away my sizzling anger until it's nonexistent.

A hand slips into mine, making me jump in surprise, and I look down to see my little brother looking off into the trees and anywhere but at me.

My face once again softens, and I tighten my hold.

Maybe he needed the comfort as much as I did right now, so I don't make fun of him or tease him about it, and just walk home in silence.

...

I wake up burning and sweating and short of breath. My body feels odd and unnatural and my muscles twitch uncontrollably.

I rip the covers off me and sit up fast, watching the world tilt and spin and twist, but I can clearly see a foot disappearing out the window.

Despite my sudden sickness, a blinding rage burns through me, momentarily clearing my mind enough the follow my sister right out the window.

My feel hit the cool grass as Leah is just about to disappear into the woods, and my feet carry me furiously after her in my PJs and no shoes.

I'm ending this now, and one way or another, I'm going to find out what's going on.

"Leah!" I call, storming after her when she pauses and turns to me, eyes widening.

I don't know what I'm going to do or say, but I definitely don't expect my fist to connect with her face.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!" I growl at her, not letting myself be stunned by my violent actions (I'm not I violent person and who just goes around punching people?).

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?" She says, eyes narrowing and her arms start to tremble like they do every time we have argued recently.

My heart pounds fast and loudly in my ears, like a war drum, and an unfamiliar ache spreads through my bones.

"I thought you hated Sam, and now you're hanging out with him? You're ditching me and our little brother for a guy that you hated?"

My own arms are shaking terribly, and my breaths are coming in sharp gasps, but rage is burning in my veins.

Leah's eyes rove my body cautiously as she holds out her hands in a surrender kind of way.

"Bella, you need to calm down before you hurt someone."

With her saying those words, everything inside of me seems to explode outward with a shredding sound in my ears.

What. The. Hell.

The whole forest seems to be different- everything so much smaller than before and the smells, sounds, feel of it is _stronger_ and different.

I can feel blood drain from my face as I watch Leah, my very real sister, explode into a huge ass wolf.

She stares at me with large brown eyes. I blink dumbly at her, my previous anger completely vanished as my mind had gone blank.

 _Bella?_ She asks hesitantly, tentatively, as if to a wounded animal. Only, she says it in my mind, not out loud.

Other voices are there too, as I stand with locked legs, stalk still, yelling happy greetings until an older man with a once anger inducing voice commands them all to be silent.

All the voices immediately stop talking.

A large black wolf steps out of the trees along with several other various colored ones.

 _Bella...?_ Sam asks me mentally.

Several long minutes of staring pass before my mind explodes in thoughts.

 _So cool- the legends are all true, aren't they!? Wow oh wow, am I barking? I'm a wolf too?! So cool!_

My mind reels as I notice that all that is coming out of me is yips, and I turn in a circle to better look at myself.

A catch site of a long red/brow/black tail, kind of looking like a longhaired Red wolf, before tripping over my new feet and getting a nose full of moss and dirt.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright guys, get me excited about this again. I'm stuck on chapter twelve and if I don't start writing again, my updates will catch up and you'll have to wait until I get hyped again. I hope you like this story even more than the last one.**

 **If you have no idea of what I'm talking about, go check out my finished story called _Forever_ ; it is Bellice as well.**

 **~Silver~**


	2. Chapter 2

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 2- tattle tell

Barks of laughter come from the other wolves as I slump unsteadily back to my awkward feet.

I can feel my face burn and I'm incredibly thankful that I have fur to cover it up. Excitement, though, quickly replaces any embarrassment I might have felt.

Growing up, the stories of our tribe fascinated me. I loved the idea of supernatural things in the world, and now to be in it...

 _So cool,_ I repeat mentally.

The grey wolf form of Leah dips her head, ears pressed back.

 _So you're not mad at me any more?_

 _Oh I'm still pissed at you for not telling me, but wait till Seth finds out- he's going to be so jealous,_ I say cheerfully, immediately thinking up ways to scare him senseless by jumping out of the trees at him.

The large black wolf that I know to be Sam, steps forward and walks in a circle, studying me.

 _You can't tell him. You can't tell anyone._

 _Like hell,_ I growl. _You might not be the big bad drug dealer I thought you to be, but you still broke my sisters heart, and you're not going to tell me what I can and can't do._

A few of the wolves, that I pick out to be Quil and Embry, snicker.

Leah steps forward, touching her nose to my forehead. Even as a wolf, she is a considerable amount taller than me, but I have a feeling that I'll grow more in these next few weeks.

 _It's not his fault, Bella,_ She tells me _. He imprinted on her._

 _Imprinted?_ All _the stories are true?_

 _Yes._

 _Well fine- I can't hate you, but I'm still telling Seth. I promised that I wouldn't leave him and I'm not about to go back on it._

A big russet colored wolf, that I pick out to be my Jacob, shifts on his paws.

 _If Sam tells you to do something in his Alfa voice, you have no choice but to listen._

 _Fine_ , I huff. _We'll talk about this later. Now how do I shift back?_ I ask, blanking out my mind because I have a feeling that they would be able to hear all my thoughts.

Jake's body seems to ripple before he steps out from behind some of the wolves, human, and very much naked.

 _Aw, man, my innocent virgin eyes- I don't need to see that!_ I clamp my eyes shut, shaking my head furiously to shake loose the images of my cousin in his birthday suit. _Ugh, the horror, this is why I'm gay._

I freeze at that thought, realizing what I had just admitted to. I glance fearfully at the other wolves and they all seem amused more than anything.

 _I suspected_. Leah says, her lips twitching and pulling back into a scary looking attempt at a grin. _No need to get all shy, I'm cool with it._

I send my gratitude to her through my thoughts and she just nods.

"Right Bells," Jacob says, and thank god he at least put some shorts on. "When you shift back, you're going to be naked so I have a large shirt for you."

My mortification is back tenfold at the prospect of being naked in front of all these guys, and Leah gives me sympathetic looks. Oh, the poor girl; she must be so relieved not to be the only female in the pack.

Her eyes express just how right I am.

"Alright, what you have to do is focus on how you were before the change, what it felt like to stand on two feet, how different it felt to not have fur."

I nod and close my eyes, taking a deep breath to do as he says.

I focus on how the grass felt cooler on my feet just an hour ago as I chased after my sister, how different moving was when I was human, and how everything was so much bigger when I wasn't towering over it.

Something soft and smelling heavily of my cousin is dropped on my head, and I immediately rip it off to slide the shirt over my naked body.

I tug at its hem, wishing it were longer and went farther past my thighs.

"Well, thanks, bye!" I say, making a mad dash for my bedroom window, easily hefting myself up the tree and slipping into the room before they could so much as blink or figure out what I was going to do.

I swing my door open, not even bothering to be quiet, and swing open the door across from me, ripping the blankets off the sleeping form of my little brother.

"Seth, wake up!" I say, roughly shaking his shoulder.

He springs up instantly, eyes wide and alert, and looking at me like I've lost my rocker.

"Seth, the legends are true. Sam's gang, they're werewolves, Seth- it's all true. It's a _wolf_ pack, and I just changed and now I'm one too!"

"You're crazy." He mumbles, rubbing his eyes groggily now that he knows that the house isn't on fire.

"But it's true and I had to tell you before Sam commanded me not to cause then I wouldn't be able to keep my promise."

He studies me for long moments.

"Your serious," he says. At my nod, excitement sparks in his eyes. "That is so cool- you turn into a wolf? Can I see? What do you look like?"

I chuckle at his easy believing, but shake my head.

"Not right now, I'm going to be in a lot of trouble for telling you."

His mouth opens and closes. "But I'm not going to be able to sleep now!" He complains as I make my way to the door.

I chuckle at him and give a slight wave.

"Good night Seth."

I close the door quietly behind me, muffling his complaints, and sheepishly open the door to my own room. Like I suspected, Sam is standing there with arms crossed and anger shining in his dark eyes.

Leah is a little ways behind him, and gives me an inconspicuous thumbs up.

The only thing I can think to say to get out of this is, "I'm telling dad you have a naked boy in our room."

Her lips twitch madly and I have to quickly smother my own snickers at Sam's unamused expression.

"What?" I ask innocently. "You didn't give me to command yet to not to. It's all very legit."

Sam sighs frustratedly and runs his hands through his short, prickly hair.

"You're going to be an even more handful than Leah aren't you?" He asks in a resigned kind of way. At my wide grin, he huffs. "I should have known as soon as I saw your reaction to all this. No one had accepted it that easily. You can't just make this easy?"

"I have never made anything easy for anyone. I won't start for you."

He sighs again.

"Come over to Emily's in the morning, and we'll explain things more for you. For now, get some sleep I guess."

I grin widely at Leah as he disappears out the opened window.

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's the next chapter; I hope you like it. Alice comes in about chapter four, I think. Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	3. Chapter 3

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 3- tattoo

It has been two months since my first phase and everything is just perfect.

I have my friends back, and Seth is happy again, school started a week ago, and I'm a freaking werewolf.

Best birthday present ever.

I shovel the last of the food on my plate into my mouth and immediately reach of fourths, knowing that if I don't stuff my self as fast as possible, it will all be gone before I can blink.

Seth looks on with a strip of bacon hanging from his gaping mouth, only half way through with his first plate.

I give him a wolfish grin as I stack my plate with six more pancakes and dump half a bottle of syrup on them.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us," Jacob says, snatching the bottle away from me before I can use it all.

"Where do you put all that?" Seth asks, wide eyes taking in all the guys stuffing their faces with more and more food that can feed a family of four comfortably for a week.

Emily leans against a counter with her own small plate, an affectionate smile curving her lips as she looks down at us.

"Wolf metabolism, shorty," I say, grinning smugly as I once again finish my plate in record time.

Feeling effectively full, I push my plate away with a sigh and glance around.

"Someone hand me the orange juice." I say and Paul snatches the carton up, draining it while smirking at me.

A snarl pulls my lips back as he tosses me the empty container.

"Here you go, Bella," Emily says kindly, handing me a fresh jug straight out of the refrigerator.

I chug several gulps until Leah, laughing as quite a bit slops down my front, steals it from me.

I kick out her chair, but she catches herself, snarling playfully as she leaps to her feet.

I'm on my own feet before I know it and growling a challenge.

Her eyes glimmer eagerly at the prospect of a fight.

"Take it out side." Sam commands, trotting down the stairs and giving Emily a loving kiss that makes most of us cringe, remembering his memories that sometimes slip out when we are wolf.

"I'm coming too," Jake says, eagerly jumping to his feet along with Paul.

We had all been antsy lately with the smell of leeches in our territory, and everyone has been dying to blow off some steam.

"Oh, I want to watch!" Seth says, excitedly leaping to his feet, but is quickly pushed back down by Jared.

He pouts as half the table stands and starts rushing through the back door with Emily calling after us, "Don't you dare be late for school!"

...

I huff dejectedly, staring pitifully out the window as the teacher drones on and on.

Usually, I like school well enough, but this lesson just seems to be dragging on longer than normal, and it's all a review that has me bored out of my mind. My muscles burn, aching to go for a run or roll around in the dirt- anything to stretch my legs.

The bell, at long last, rings and I spring to my feet for lunch. My stomach had been rumbling for the past twenty minutes.

People easily part for me, naturally shrinking away now that I have 'joined Sam's gang' but it doesn't bug me too much.

So far, I haven't found any drawback to the whole wolf thing like the others.

I don't care for college, or falling in love the 'normal way'; I like being a kid and rolling in the dirt and chasing my tail and no responsibility for my own life.

I like running as fast as my legs could carry me all night and protecting my home from the cold ones.

I sit down next to Seth (our school is so small that 8th through 12th all eat at the same time) and set my mile high plate in front of me, licking my lips to catch any drool that might decide to make an appearance.

I reach out to start wolfing it down, but a hand snaps out, pushing it away from me and into the waiting hands of my cheeky cousin.

I watch, gaping mouthed, as my food is cut to half its size within minutes.

A high pitched whine starts in my throat, turning to a growl as I glare at Leah who mischievously messes up her brother's hair before sitting on my other side without a care in the world.

"Chill, Baby Bell; I'll let you pick at mine, and Seth eats like a baby bird so I'm sure he'll give you most of his.

"Mom told you not to call me that anymore." I growl, referring to the nickname that she constantly used on me when we were kids, until Sue put a quick stop to it. "And I'm the same age as you!"

"But I'm still older," she oh so constantly reminds me. "That makes you the baby sister."

"Nuh uh!" I say, sticky my tongue out at her. "He's the baby, not me." I jut my thumb out at Seth, who is currently trying to stuff himself to prove that he doesn't eat like a baby bird.

"M' nah a bahbee." He mumbles through a mouth full of pizza and coke.

Both Leah and eye roll our eyes at him.

As the rest of the pack, who go to school, show up, Seth swallows his impossibly large mouthful and sits up with excited eyes.

"So I hand the greatest idea." He starts, and Paul and Quil and Embry all look at him with amused eyes. In the eyes of the pack, Seth is like an entertaining child who has the most amusing thoughts and questions.

"Pack tattoos." He says simply, looking over everyone's faces for confirmation that his idea is, indeed, brilliant.

My jaw drops for several long minutes, before whirling on the older pack members.

"Please, can we please, please, please get pack tattoos? It would be so cool! _Please?!_ " I beg and Seth seems please with my reaction as he starts bouncing in his excitement.

"What should it be of?" He asks, and I turn to him already planning the best way to convince our Alfa. "A wolf howling? Or, like a full moon for 'werewolf'?"

"No, no, no- it should be something simple, like a paw print."

"Oh, where do we put it; on our shoulder?" Leah asks, becoming excited with the idea too.

"Right here," I say, pulling up my sleeve to point at the inside of my forearm. It's where I originally wanted to get a tattoo when I was older, but I never knew of _what_.

I will convince Sam by the end of the day to let us get a pack tattoo. I was determined.

...

My grin wouldn't go away, I just couldn't seem to wipe it off as I look down at the inky black contrast to my pale skin, in the form of a wolf paw print.

The tingling in my arm had gone away completely as the skin is already healed, but Jared is still rubbing his where his still fresh mark has not yet fully healed.

Seth is still pouting as our sister waits tensely in the tattoo chair with the gun-like contraption filling in the outline of our new pack tattoo.

"I want one," he says, "it was my idea."

"Your not wolf," I say smugly at his jealous looks to my new body marking.

"Not yet," I hear him mumble.

I had successfully convinced Sam to make the whole pack get the tattoo, all the same, and all in the same place- with the excepting of him.

At the base of his, in curly, pretty, script, is 'Emily,' and Jared with 'Kim' at his.

An imprint's name forever imprinted on their arm; it's very fitting.

All the guys can't wait to fill their own spaces, especially Leah since she's still in love with Sam, but I'm not all that eager to find my soul mate.

For one, I'm gay and all the guys feel very certain that if I imprint, it will be on a guy, and the other reason is that I can't see myself being able to give up the wolf- to stop changing and let my body age with my imprint. I don't know if I could do it.

Sam says that I would do anything for my imprint, but I just don't know.

* * *

 **A/N: So...what do we think?**

 **~Silver~**


	4. Chapter 4

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 4- imprint

A million thoughts and voices bombard my mind from all sides, excitement, worry, and anger, pressing in on my own feelings and clouding them with someone else's.

I shake my head furiously, trying to sort through thoughts that aren't my own, as a sickly sweet smell burns my nose like bleach. It's so strong and fresh that my eyes water, but underneath it, I can smell something alive and so very familiar.

The entire pack had been dispersed into the woods not long ago with the raging news that a leech was on our land, hunting on our land, and had taken a boy, my brother, and disappeared into the woods.

We were given orders to kill the leech and bring the Seth home, alive, at all costs. The sent had been lost early on, so my pack spread out throughout the woods to search for any sign of them.

 _Seth, you idiot!_

Pushing my legs faster, I tilt my head back, and howl as loud as I can to gain their attention.

Immediately, everyone's mind shifts to finding me.

 _I've got his sent and he's coming up fast!_

 _Wait for us!_ Leah says and I can tell that she is closest.

 _Don't engage without backup._ Sam confirms in his Alfa voice, making me huff in annoyance and push my legs even harder than before.

A coppery sent adds to the burning one, making my nose flare and anger to explode in my veins.

 _Blood!_

I burst through some particularly thick underbrush, catching sight of a pale being, but my legs lock stubbornly as the Alfa's command echoes through my head, keeping me from attacking.

Then my anger and frustration disappear into confusion as my brain finally catches up to what I'm seeing.

A vampire, a small pixie of a vampire, stands with a snarl on her pouty lips, and in her hands is the head of another bloodsucker, a man with longish blond hair pulled into a ponytail and blood red eyes staring unseeingly.

I barely notice my brother, perfectly fine, though terrified, a few yards away, because all I can think as she bares her teeth at the now headless kidnaper is, _beautiful_.

She turns her golden, honey eyes to me, and they widen in shock and horror as she drops the head she was holding.

I can understand why she would fear me- she's on Quileute land and I am a giant beast coming out of the trees, a predator made to destroy beings like herself.

But I have no urge to lunge and kill her, like the voices in my head hiss at me to do. The very thought, at harming such a memorizing creature, makes cold wash down my spine as the world shifts out from under me and everything I thought meant something, is meaningless.

Staring at her, this girl, this vampire, I don't know anything at all except that I would do anything for her, be anything for her, and I would surly die if she continued to look at me with such dread and fear in her eyes.

Curses sound in my head, and the pounding of paws on the ground snap me out of whatever it was that I was in, and I glance back down at the other body.

Had she crossed the border, risking the treaty, just to save a human boy?

I look back to the pixie-like creature, where she is still frozen in place, and jerk my head at the treaty line a few yards away.

Relief floods her face and she turns, darting back to the safety on the other side of the border.

An ache spreads in my chest, a longing to run after her, but I still have duty to my pack and my brother, so I force my muscles to relax and shift to human.

I dig through the pocket in my shorts, attached to my leg by a leather cord, and fish out a lighter. My hands are trembling so horribly that, by the time a small flame sparks, Leah finally bursts out of the trees as a wolf, throws a glance at the now burning vampire, and rushes to our wide eyed brother.

I tug on the sports bra strapped to my leg, and then the shorts before jogging over and kneeling next to my siblings.

Seth's heart is beating way too fast to be healthy, so I reach out, brushing his hair out of his sweating face.

"Calm down, Seth, you're safe now. You're safe."

More wolves charge onto site and quickly shift, pulling on shorts as they draw closer.

The mortification of being naked or in front of naked men had worn off, simply because it happens so often and they find it hilarious to run something through their heads over and over if it makes me the slightest bit uncomfortable. Nudity is featured heavily in their teasing and taunting, so much so, that I had lost all embarrassment.

Sam strides forward, giving me a thoughtful and searching look, before checking to make sure Seth is okay. Though he's not a wolf, everyone thinks of him as much as part of the pack as Emily and Kim.

He's an honorary member, really.

"Can you tell us what happened, Seth?" He asks when my brother's heart finally goes down to a healthy pace, in that calm deep voice he always uses.

Seth swallows.

"I saw someone in the tree line; they looked like they were hurt so I went to see if I could help. I knew too late that he was a leech and he grabbed me, running deeper. He heard someone coming so he was going to bite me right there, but then another leech came running at us and ripped his head right off! That's when Bella showed up."

My lips pull back on their own accord, snarling softly at him. "She's not a leech!" I hiss defensively.

His eyes widen slightly and mouth drops open.

"Yes," Sam says, once again studying me. "It seems that we have a lot to figure out. For now, let's get back to the house so Emily can bandage any scrapes Seth had received."

The rest of the pack move back into the foliage, striping as they go as I boost my brother up onto Leah's grey furred back.

She quickly races after them, and Seth's crow of glee sends birds taking off into the air.

I shift after tying my clothes back to its cord, and look longingly back towards the border where the amazing creature had run off.

What was her name? By her eyes, she must be a Cullen, but what is her first name?

I ache to tattoo it under my pack tattoo, to show the entire world that she's _my_ imprint, so no one can hurt her.

I ache to know her, see her smile, to protect her and be at her side.

I suck in a deep breath, tasting a bit of floral and rain underneath the smoke of the burning leech and musk of my pack.

I want to burry my nose in that sent and never have to smell anything else.

Instead, I turn away and sprint after my family and pack, preparing myself for a hard, long, talk.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I'm glad you guys like it so far; I can only hope that it meets your expectations. So what do we think of the short meeting Bella and Alice had? Was it good? To your liking? A disappointment? Review!**

 **~Silver~**


	5. Chapter 5

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 5- new school

"Oh, Bella, congratulations!" Emily squeals, pulling me into a crushing hug. And for a human, that's no little feet either, to crush the lungs of a werewolf.

There is a collective groan from the shirtless boys behind me.

"Please, not another," Embry moans. "We were in her mind for five minutes and already I'm tired of hearing about her."

"'I wander what her name is?,' 'I hope she's not scared of me?,' 'what if her family doesn't like me?,' 'oh my gosh, do I spell bad to her?,'- it's sickening," Paul continues, but I can see a hint of a smile in his eyes, along with concern.

"It seems that vampires do have souls; this information changes a lot," Sam murmurs, deep in thought about my imprinting on a _vampire_.

Seth looks just about ready to burst in happiness, all fear and trauma erased from existence.

"At least one good thing happened from my getting taken, right? Right? Ow!" He cringes as Leah slaps the back of his head with a growl.

"Idiot, you had us worried half to death about you. You're lucky _I_ don't kill you."

A pout forms on his lips and he sinks farther into Emily's couch, rubbing the back of his head were Leah no doubt accidentally used too much strength.

Sam sighs, running his hand over his face. "You _really_ weren't kidding when you said you weren't going to make things easy for me, were you?"

"Hey," I frown slightly, "I didn't just go and decide to imprint on a vampire, and at least it's a _good_ one, right? I mean, it could be worse."

"No kidding," Leah snorts and I shoot her a glare. She clears her throat awkwardly. "But she did save Seth from becoming a bloodsucker's snack at the risk of being torn to pieces, so I'm incredibly grateful. I approve."

A grin splits my face and I can't help but give a little twirl in giddiness.

"I have to meet her," I say, looking out the window and into the woods. "I need to know her name."

I whirl on my Alfa as an idea strikes me, and I give the best pleading eyes I can muster.

"Please Sam, please let me transfer to Forks High school; I have to meet her. I'll do anything- more patrol, clean the entire house, do Paul's homework-"

"Hey!" He says indignantly.

"It's okay, Bella, of course you can go."

"Really?" I ask, eyes going wide with hope.

"Really?" The rest say, matching my surprise at his easy caving.

He sighs. "Despite being a lee-" he pauses at my dark look, " _vampire_ , she is Bella's imprint. It would only hurt her to be away from the Cullen girl."

I leap to my feet from where I was begging, and wrap him in a vice-like hug.

"Thank you!"

Excitement and nervousness starts to flutter in my belly, like a swarm of killer bees, and I'm suddenly feeling a little ill.

God, what do I say to her? I can't tell her that I'm in love with her and would do anything to make her happy, that would scare her more than the fact that I'm a werewolf! Do I just walk up to her and her family? Just say hello?

"However," Sam says, breaking me from my nervous worrying. "I still need to speak with the elders and let them know what happened. I'll sent the your paperwork over to Forks tomorrow and you can probably start there at the beginning of the week."

"Thank you," I say again earnestly, and can't help thinking that this went over so much better than I could have hoped for.

...

My bike purrs comfortingly beneath me as I get closer to the school. I hadn't ridden it any since my change, but its familiar hum almost eases my nerves. This bike, I helped Jake build from scratch in his rickety garage with long days sipping warm orange pop and listening to the static-y radio, just hanging out.

Sometimes Quil and Embry, or Seth and Leah would drop by and we would all just hang out together, enjoying each other's company.

A lot of my most fondest memories happened there, and after years of working on the bikes, we had finally finished them last year, a few months before Jake started hanging around with Sam and cut off all his hair.

Pulling into an empty parking space and turning off the ruble of my bike, my nerves are left to have free rein on my body and my hands start to shake, though not in the about-to-turn-into-a-wolf-and-rip-someone's-head-off way. Well, maybe my own head.

Many eyes turn to me as I dismount my bike, and I shove a hand deep into the pocket of my leather jacket and adjust my book bag straps.

I don't really need the jacket, but Sam says that it's cold outside to the humans, and I'm supposed to fit in. So I wear the stupid coat even as I start to sweat, though that could just be from nerves.

Looking around the lot, I scan for any golden eyes, but don't find any even as I tilt my head up and inhale.

There is a faint smell of sweet, though not sickly, but it's a few days old.

I make my way to the office building, and it's even stuffier in that small room.

My smile to the reception lady, Ms. Cope her desk says, is strained.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Black, I'm new here..." I had taken my dad's old name as soon as I could realize that my mother left us, and had been using it ever since. I would have used the last name Clearwater, but the last name seemed to be the only thing I had left of my birth father.

"Ah, yes," she says shuffling through a bunch of papers. "Here is your schedule, your locker number, and a map of the school. I highlighted all the best routes for you to take to get to your classes."

"Thank you," I stammer, glancing out the window and seeing the large numbers painted on the side of the buildings. How can anyone get lost?

"Oh, I almost forgot," she says, ducking down to a filing drawer. "You'll need to get all of your teachers to sign this and bring it back to me after school." She produces a yellow slip of paper and slides it over to me.

"Thank you." I repeat again, turning to leave for the second time.

"Good luck!" She calls, and I sigh in relief as the doors close behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!**

 **~Silver~**


	6. Chapter 6

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 6- the Cullens

The parking lot, in my absence, seemed to have swelled with people. Those heads that did not turn to me as soon as I walked out, are dipped together examining my shining black bike.

Taking another whiff of air, I conclude that the Cullen's have not yet arrived, so I continue on building three where my first class is held.

The eyes that follow me make my skin itch.

I was stared at and talked about at my old school a lot, but this is just crazy! No one should be able to get this much attention for just a transfer.

"Hey," a greasy haired boy says sidling up on my right. "I'm Eric. Isabella, right?"

I immediately examine him and he seems innocent enough, so I take his offered hand. "Just Bella."

He nods eagerly, face lighting up like a puppy when you reward him for being good.

I grimace as his bounce becomes more prominent.

"Well, Bella, I can help you to you first class if you like? Be your tour guide?"

"Thank you," I say, "but it's not all that difficult to figure out." He seems to deflate a little before seeming to perk up.

"Oh, well you could still eat with me and my friends at lunch."

"I don't think so, Eric," I grimace, "I've already got plans. Bye." I say quickly in hopes that he catches on. I mean, what's he going to do, follow me right into the classroom? Does he even have this class?

"Oh, yeah, well, if you change your mind..." He stammers, smile effectively whipped off his face.

The bells rings, and I sigh, leaning back in my seat in relief.

A blond head pops over my shoulder.

"Hey, Isabella, I'm Mike."

I groan and sit up. Can they not at least pretend they don't know me before meeting me?

"Bella," I correct, for what I can tell of today, the second in a hundred times.

"Cool, Bella, so I was wandering-"

My nose flares at the sent of pheromones as he leans even closer over the table, as if I couldn't already hear him.

"I'm gay," I interrupt in a deadpanned voice.

He blinks a few times in shock, opens his mouth, and then the teacher walks in and I give I silent cheer.

That was the first in many unwanted conversations, though Angela in my Spanish class was really nice, and I can see myself hanging out with her.

She, rather shyly, also offered me to sit with her at lunch. I much more gently let her down that I had other lunch plans.

I made sure to tell her, though, that I liked her. For some reason, that made her blush.

"I- um-" she had stammered. "Your very nice and all, but I have a boyfriend."

That made me tilt my head back and laugh, turning quite a few heads.

"No," I quickly went to reassure her so she wouldn't regret inviting me to sit with her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I meant I like you in the strictly platonic kind of way."

"Oh," she says relief flooding her face.

I had laughed again, getting her to shyly smile back.

When the time for lunch comes, the killer bees are more active than ever in my stomach, and I hesitantly walk through the doors with my bagged lunch that Emily made.

My eyes scan the tables, but the sweet, not sickly sweet, sent makes my nose flare and I turn to a table of five inhumanly beautiful people.

I barely notice them, though, as my eyes fix on the smallest, pixie-like creature. All their heads turn at once to me, her golden eyes widening behind her inky black bangs as her hair fluffs out in the most adorable way.

Her honey colored eyes fill with nervousness as I stride over to their table and sit down at the only vacant seat between a large bear of a male and a smaller one that has gravity defying hair.

I don't even glance at them, or their tensing muscles, as I lean forward with all nervousness gone and replaced with a kind of excitement.

"What's your name?" I ask, relieved that I may finally get an answer.

Her eyes shift nervously, but I don't want her to be afraid of me.

"Alice."

Alice. Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice.

It's such a pretty name and I can't wait to carve in under my tattoo so it's a permanent part of me.

Remembering the others, her family that I will protect as much as her, I force my eyes away from her and to the curly haired blond beside her.

I notice her hands clamped around his arm, and I let myself feel a flash of disappointment before I shove it away.

I will be whatever she needs me to be. It doesn't have to be her mate.

"And yours," I ask her mate, now smelling her all over him. Like sunshine and rain.

He seems to be the least tense as her regards me as curiously as I am him.

"Jasper," he says tilting his head, and I notice a slight southern twang to it. "It's good to meet you."

"Like hell it is," the blond beauty beside the large one hisses. "What are you doing here mutt?"

I frown slightly, unsure of what to say.

"What's your name?" I ask instead, and furry overtakes her face.

Alice interrupts before her more than likely venomous words can be spilt.

My eyes are once again drawn to my flawless imprint, and I once again stare.

"This is Rosalie and her mate, Emmet," she waves to the largest and second most intimidating- if it weren't for the goofy smile splitting his face. "And that is Edward," she says gesturing to the hair defying gravity boy.

"Hello." I force myself to once again turn away so I can greet them properly.

The boy, Edward, looks stressed as he stares at me in frustration.

"Um about last week and the border- I really-"

"I'm not here on business of the pack. I would prefer to address this with your Alfa though, so could we possibly meet somewhere?"

Jasper is the one to respond to me.

"You can follow us to our house after school. We'll let Carlisle know to get off of work early."

"Thank you."

The blond scowls. "Who knew a _dog_ had manners." She snarks.

"Who knew the Cullens already had a dog of their own?"

My hands slap over my mouth in horror. I really had not meant to call Rosalie a bitch in a round about way. That's not the first impression I want Alice's family to have at all!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

But the blond's lip seems to curve up in the slightest of smirks, so I take is as a good thing.

I shift awkwardly now, and pull out the delicious food that was packed for me.

We sit in relative silence as I munch on my food and they look in every other direction, pretending that I'm not there and everyone's eyes are not trained of us, wide and disbelieving.

The lunch bell rings and I stand up to make my way to advanced Biology.

Rosalie Cullen's nose flares, and her eyes flash dangerously as I move to the front to get my slip signed.

"I don't know what you think you're doing here, but I don't like you." She says in a sub-whisper, glaring fiercely at me.

I frown, pausing in my path to the back of the class where she's at, and sit down at the nearest desk to the window instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**

 **~Silver~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright, alright, geez! Alpha, not alfa; I got it. The last chapter and the one before it was written at the same time and spell check didn't say it was misspelled so it didn't stand out to me very well.**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes in writing that I may make; I already know that I'm an awful speller. Please don't be mean.**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 7- debt

I don't have a class with a Cullen next period, but upon walking into the girl's locker room for gym, floral and rain hit my nose and my eyes land on the smallest of Cullens disappearing out the doors, already changed into gym clothes.

I hurriedly pull on my own baggy clothing, almost forgetting a shirt out of habit, and stumble after her scent like a lost puppy.

I punch myself hard in the thigh to give me something else to think about, and I'm able to pull my mind back to normal.

 _Just act normal around her, you're being too obvious!_ My mind hisses, and I force myself not to look at her as I sit down in the back of the group to escape some of the stares.

It doesn't actually work, and I'm relieved when the coach finally comes in and has us start laps.

Immediately, Alice is half way across the track before I can step off the bleachers.

I fight the urge to chase after her by another punch in the thigh, and start out at a slow jog to keep pace with the humans.

I don't get to talk to her at all the entire class, and disappointment has me dragging my feet the entire walk to my bike.

It purrs to life beneath me as my eyes land of the silver Volvo, the shiniest car in the lot. As they do, it pulls smoothly out of its space and shoots off onto the main road.

My motorcycle roars as I chase after it and I'm able to pour on speed as we get out of sight of the school, seeing as vampires are as much of speed freaks as the wolves.

Several minutes pass before they veer off the road onto a well-hidden path in the trees.

I would have zoomed right past if it weren't for my awesome werewolf reaction time, and I charge after them at a much slower pace, deeper into the trees.

My nervousness grows as the minutes drag on of this same dirt road, until finally, the trees open up to reveal a grand, white, house.

I pull up next to the parked Volvo, gaping at the enormous mansion in front of me.

It must be four, maybe five, times as big as my house on the reservation!

Even more nervous than before, I glance down at my loose jeans, ratty T-shirt, my red Ray Vans, and my leather jacket as I make my way up to the door.

I look rather sloppy to be entering a house of this class.

As I reach up to knock, the good doctor himself, looking rather concerned, flings the door open.

"Yes, we've been expecting a visit from the shifters for the past few days. Please, come in."

All seven of the vampires are standing in the living area of the down stairs, and my eyes once again hesitate on Alice before sliding to the only unknown vampire.

She smiles warmly, if not worriedly, stepping forward to offer her hand.

"Hello dear, I'm Esme."

"Bella," I say, shaking it politely and trying to ignore the shock of cold that comes from her skin.

None of the pack would dare enter the home of seven vampires, even animal drinking ones, alone, but I don't feel threatened as Carlisle joins his family.

"I must apologize for my daughter crossing the border the other day, and we hope that nothing changes in the treaty-"

"The treaty is void." I say and all of them tense, eyes growing dark. "We wish that you stay on your land unless accompanied by a wolf, my pack tends to attack without thought when they smell vampire."

"What?" They all blink, so I fall to a knee and bow my head.

"We are in your dept. If you are ever in trouble, the wolves will fight with you."

I may be laying it on a little thick, but they must know that I will never harm Alice's family. That I will do anything to protect her and anyone she cares for.

"Wait, wait, wait," Emmet says, a grin growing on his face, "so we have guard dogs now?"

The blond slaps his head with a cracking sound.

"I don't understand." Carlisle says, tilting his head with puzzlement.

My eyes once again fall on Alice.

"You risked your life to save a boy you didn't even know." The awe is clear in my voice. Not even most humans would do that.

Her eyes hold mine, nothing but curiosity shining in them.

"We are questioning a lot of what we believed in."

"That doesn't make sense," Rosalie scowls, though there is not as much bite in her words now that she knows that I am not threatening her family. "Even if we crossed the border to save someone, the old wolves would have still used it as an excuse to start a war. And now you're saying that you'll fight for us if we are in trouble?"

What do I say without giving away that it's because of my imprint?

I turn my eyes to the blond, tearing my gaze from the wide eyes of my everything.

"The boy she saved is my little brother." I turn my eyes back to my imprint, real awe and gratitude for what she did. "I can never repay you for that."

She smiles warmly and steps away from her mate to grab my hand and pull me to my feet.

"There's no need for you to owe me."

Her voice is like bells and so beautiful that I could listen to her read a phone book for hours and never grow bored. "I just did what I thought was right."

Emmet comes up, shoving his sister away, and I almost snarl at him as he throws his arms around me.

"She may not want something, but I do!" He grins widely down at me. "Want to wrestle? I bet I can win."

I snort, narrowing my eyes at the challenge and my lips pull back over my teeth. "Oh, please. I pretty much live with six other boys; if I can take all of them at once, I can take you."

His grin is blinding as he lowers himself into a crouch.

I shake my head at him.

"Not in the house, you dimwit, we'll end up breaking all of Esme's things."

Esme smiles thankful at me before turning an admittedly scary glare on her son.

"At least someone thinks before they act."

"Strange considering she's a wolf," Edward finally speaks, and his tone is somewhat cold.

A twinge of anger tingles in my veins, and just because I wouldn't hurt him for Alice, doesn't mean I won't defend myself.

My voice and face turn as cold and stony as their skin.

"I have perfectly contempt control on my emotions as a new wolf; it's quite easy to control anger when the one you hate isn't yourself for what you are."

I had spotted right away that his broody self likely had to do with him hating what he is- I've seen it enough in my pack members to pick it out.

It's not necessarily that they hate being wolf, but more of how it took their futures. As far as I can see, it's a less watered down version of what Edward might be feeling.

He blinks at me as I turn away from him dismissively, kicking off my shoes as I go and a slow grin sliding across my face.

"Now," I say, loosening my belt and tugging my shirt over my head. "Let's see how well you fare against the big bad wolf."

I almost laugh at their wide-eyed shocked expressions as I run out the door, stripping as I go, and then explode into my wolf.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright guys, thanks so much for the reviews and I'm glad that you are enjoying it. To be perfectly honest, I know where I want to go with this story, just not how to get there so...right now I'm stuck on writing chapter 12. I have been for months since I first started writing this story. Hopefully I'll get going again before the updates catch up, but if not...**

 **I'll try harder to make sure I don't drop off the weekly updates.**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter.**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 8-not a dog

I snarl playfully at the grinning boy as he runs out of the house and crouches down in an offense position. I paw the ground, smiling wolfishly at the worried faces that appear more slowly at the door.

My ears flick at the subtle sound of movement, and I instinctively duck.

Good thing too, because a pale, broad body sails just above my head, twisting in the air and landing on his feet.

Before he can recuperate, I lunge, head butting him in the back and sending him face first in the dirt. I bark a laugh at his utterly shocked face.

"Alright, fur-face!" He cheers, leaping to his feet and charging again.

I start to get into it the longer it goes on, dragging it on longer that I could have actually beat him.

Finally, I tackle him, effectively pinning him and gently touching his neck with my teeth to signal that I won.

He laughs sitting up, whipping drool from his neck. "I almost had you," he claims.

I sit wagging my tail as Alice comes trotting over with a large smile.

"She could have finished it ten times over, she was just having too much fun."

I yip in agreement.

She cautiously reaches out, as if to pet me, so I hold perfectly still for her, even going so far as to lower my head in submission. The only one I ever submit to is Sam, but that's just because I have to.

I want to submit to her, I am willing and okay with it. If she wanted me dead, I would hold perfectly still as she killed me.

I never thought I could ever love someone this much, ever, even if I knew them for all my life,

I nudge her hand with my head when she doesn't seem like she's going to move any closer, and press up against her with an affectionate rumble in my chest.

She seems delighted, but more of in a 'got a new dog' sort of delight than want to be close to a boyfriend, or in my case, girlfriend.

Her touch is soft, and I know that from now on, I'll crave it.

Jasper approaches behind Carlisle, an odd curiosity alight in his eyes, and a kind of fascination.

Carlisle's own compassionate eyes show their intrigue as he draws closer, pausing in his reach for me as my ears flick irritably and the slight shift away from him.

He looks confused, shooting a look at Alice who I am just fine with petting me, but she's my imprint. She can do whatever she wants to me.

"May I examine you? I've never examined a shifter up close before."

I huff, and force my muscles to relax in permission. I, of course, don't submit to him though.

"Fascinating," he murmurs, running his hands over me like vet would to check the alignment of bones in a dog.

I snuffle distractedly at Alice as he works, enjoying her giggles as I nose her hair.

She smells really, really good.

Whoa, hey!

I jerk with a startled yelp, whirling around and nip sharply at his leg as he starts to run his hand over my rump and hindquarter.

Carlisle blinks up at me in surprise as I lower my ears and growl warningly. A few pale figures tense.

"What'd I do?" He asks confusedly.

I huff and trot over to my sports bra that I had flung away, shifting as I reach it.

"I may not be embarrassed much by nudity anymore, but I still don't appreciate being touched in those places. I'm not a _dog_."

He seems horrifiedly embarrassed. Emmet just cracks up until a slap from his mate has him clutching his head in pain.

I, again, huff indignantly as I pull on some panties and my pants before going in search on my shirt.

Alice offers it to me, and I blush slightly.

"Why doesn't nudity bother you anymore?" She asks curiously.

I grind my teeth at the thought.

"You try living in the minds of six other guys that are nearly constantly naked around you, and will think about anything that will make you uncomfortable. I can't even count how many times they've seen me or I've seen them naked."

A small snarl comes from Rosalie and I briefly wonder what for before Carlisle captures my attention with an inquiry.

"What about thoughts?"

"Oh, when we're in wolf form, there is a pack link that connects all our minds. It's nearly impossible to keep secrets."

"Oh man, sounds like Edward," Emmet groans.

At my head tilt, the boy in question hurries to explain rather annoyedly.

"I can read minds, though yours seems to be an exception."

That's good. I don't need him spilling the beans about Alice being my imprint. She needs to decide for herself with no outside force if I could be anything more than a friend.

"Huh," I say instead and he just grunts. He is clearly unhappy with this fact.

"If I may," Carlisle starts curiously, "I thought that the wolves could only be male?"

I bark a laugh, remembering the memories of shock the first time Leah changed. I was less of a surprise to them.

"You and everyone else. My sister is the first female wolf. I'm second."

My easy smile wavers as a distant howl startles the air. I turn sharply in the direction of the summoning call.

"I must go." I tell the vampires and stride quickly to my bike.

"What's happening?" Alice asks worriedly, and my tight eyes soften at her.

"A summons. I have to go; I'll see you at school."

I sling my forgotten book bag over my shoulder and peal out of the long driveway.

Jasper's POV

The seven vampires watch the wolf girl speed away with differing looks of concern and curiosity. Jasper particularly looks on with a kind of puzzlement and acceptance.

He dips his head close to his best friend's ear, whispering even though he knows that everyone can hear.

"Darlin, you do know that she's in love with you, right?"

A surprised sound comes from everyone other than the mind reader, who gathered that much as soon as Jasper felt and distinguished the feeling rolling of the wolf in consuming waves. Bella didn't feel at all like the normally hateful wolves he sometimes felt when they got close to the border.

Alice seems to choke and look up sharply with wide eyes before relaxing slightly.

"She's just in love with what I did. I saved her brother; it will wear off," she brushes it off but Jasper frowns doubtfully.

The emotions coming from the she wolf were strong, stronger than that coming from even Carlisle and Esme, or Rosalie and Emmet. He got the distinct feeling that if she thought it would make the tiniest Cullen happy, she would do anything for her without a second or even first thought.

Debted or heroic crushes are not like that at all. It's more of borderline obsessive except without the crazy he normally feels coming off the few he has come across.

It was just love coming off her: pure, real, non wavering, shiny-eyed, excited love.

He doubts that this will ever 'wear off'.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Please review!**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 9- bastard child

 _What? What's going on?_ I ask, slightly annoyed, in my head as I race through the forest to where I instinctively know where my pack is.

 _Oh, thank god_ , Jacob says in my mind and I mentally groan as I see his worries and relief that I wasn't eaten by the coven of vampires.

 _Really_ , I deadpan, _you called me home because you thought I might have been eaten? Common, I was at their house! I was talking to my imprint! Alice_ , I sigh dreamily, ignoring the grunts and protests of the other wolves.

Amusement prods my mind. _Great, now I'm going to be fantasizing about someone who is like a mother to me, a good friend, a three year old, and a leach girl_ , Leah jokes, referring to our sometimes mushed and combined thoughts when wolf.

I start to snarl at the 'leach' comment before I stop short.

 _Wait, three year old?_

Embry starts howling in laughter, even going so far as to start rolling in the dirt.

 _Quil imprinted on Claire!_

Quil snarls at his two best friends, nipping them hard in the rumps, embarrassment in his thoughts though he couldn't feel shame for it.

I nudge the dejected boy/wolf/shifter happily.

 _Congrats! We can get our tattoos together!_

He grins wolfishly at me as he head butts me back.

A heavy weight lands on my shoulders making me stumble and roll as a teasing voice sounds in my head.

 _So how did the first day at the new school go?_ Leah asks me, leaping off before I can recuperate her attack.

I run over my day and encounters in my head and her smile fades.

 _She's with the blond boy? Damn, that sucks._

I heave my shoulders in a shrug. _I'll be whatever she will have me as. Friends is better than enemy._

 _Still sucks_ , she comments.

I nose her in the side to get her to start walking with me.

 _Who's on patrol right now?_ I ask concerned. There had been another vampire scent in the area since Alice killed the first, and it's possibly part of its coven, maybe even its mate.

 _As of now, us,_ she harrumphs, picking up the speed to a fairly fast pace.

I bark out a laugh and charge forward, leaping over a fallen log and prancing just out of reach of my sister's snapping teeth.

 _Running is fun; I don't know how you can hate patrols._

 _And I can't believe you can't find a single thing wrong with being wolf._

We pause for a second to snuffle around a sickly sweet scent, but it's old and we move on.

 _Being wolf is like...freedom. I'm a part of something that most people think to be fairy tales, but there is so much more out there than we thought. It's like you're a kid again and there's this big world that anything is possible._

She's silent for a very long time, and I let her gather her thoughts at her own pace.

 _Sometimes you amaze me, Bella._

I grin wolfishly at her before turning back and paying closer attention to the sounds and smells of the forest.

I can't wait for tomorrow to come, and I could be around my imprint again. Already, I'm stressing the distance between us.

...

I practically prance into the lunchroom, eyes instinctively finding my imprint and her family. A smile splits my face and the anxiety that had been building since I drove away from Alice on my motorcycle, dissipates.

I carry my stuffed bag lunch over to their table and sit in the empty seat next to Rosalie.

She wrinkles her nose but doesn't say anything.

"Hi," I greet, glancing at everyone. Jasper, I notice, gives me a small curious smile.

"So, is everything alright with the pack?" Alice asks. My heart warms at her concern.

"Yeah, it was just my stupid cousin. He's a little skittish about me being alone with a bunch of vampires, no matter who you are. He'll get over it."

"Oh," she says doubtfully. "I guess that's good then."

"Um," I bite my lip. "There is something that you need to know, though. Another vampire had been sneaking around the res, and we think it might be the mate of the leech Alice killed."

Their reactions are less than positive.

"We'll keep our eyes out," Edward says stiffly, if not coldly. I get the impression that he doesn't like me much.

"Thanks for the heads up," Alice say appreciatively, making me brighten. She hesitates now. "How is your brother doing? Is he alright?"

"Oh, Seth is fine. He bounces back quick and he already knew about vampires and werewolves, so that wasn't a problem."

"That's good. I'm glad he wasn't hurt."

"Me too," I say softly, looking down at my hands as I recall the sheer panic and fury I felt upon hearing of his kidnapping.

"If I may ask, you don't..." She hesitates, "look like him."

I shrug. "Charlie Swan was my actual father, but when he died in the accident that put Uncle Billy in a wheelchair, his family took me in. He's my brother as much as Leah's his sister."

"That was cool of them," Emmet says, not surprisingly listening to our conversation. It is, after all, the only one happening at this table. "By the way, I call rematch."

I snort, narrowing my eyes at the challenge. "Fine, but no matter how many times we fight, I'll always win."

"Nah uh, that was a fluke."

"A fluke would be you able to win against a human."

He throws his head back in a bellowing laugh, making me blink. An insult like that would have one of my pack tackling me over the table. Wow, we really are short tempered aren't we?

"You're not bad for a wolf," he compliments merrily.

"And you're not a completely soulless bloodsucking fiend. Who knew?"

Everyone, other than Edward, seems to crack a smile.

The bell rings for the end of lunch and I leap to my feet, trailing after Rosalie. I cast one last longing glance at Alice, seeing her clinging to Jasper's stiff arm.

What ever she wants, I remind myself, dumping the trash of my ravished lunch.

I sit in the same seat I sat in yesterday, and my table remains empty like yesterday. As soon as the bell rings, the teacher, whose name I don't remember, hands out a thick packet.

A project. A two-person project.

I glance quickly around the room, taking in everyone already pairing up into the groups they've had since the beginning of the year, and my eyes land on Rosalie, who remains alone at her table. She, too, seems to come to the same realization, her constant glare intensifying as I stand and start making my way over to her.

"No," she says immediately. "I'll do all the work and you go away. You can even just write your name on the paper."

"Ah, but you can't make a child all on your own," I point out a little too cheerily. The project is to create a "child" through the shared genetics of the partners. Take the dominant traits from the respective partner and draw the results. Really, this is more something for art class.

"I don't like you," she says slowly.

"So we'll get a divorce afterwards because there's no way I'm having a bastard child."

I swear on my grave that I saw her lips twitch into some semblance of a smile. But she really doesn't want me to see it, so she scowls.

"Fine." She huffs. "Come over after school. Let's get this done as soon as possible. I need to have time to air out the house so it doesn't smell like dog. I don't want to do it twice."

I grin. "So that's a yes to marriage?"

That is definitely a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to updates, guys, but here it is now. Please review and let me know what you think. Ask questions if you have them.**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 10- vampire bonding

I'm greeted much more enthusiastically upon arriving at the Cullens. For one, a massive pale body charges me, dropping down from the roof.

Instinctually, I instantly allow myself to roll with the tackle, the loud sound of my clothes shredding in my ears.

A feral snarl rips through my chest as the sickly scent of leech fills my nose. There is a booming laugh as he spins away from my snapping jaws, and a feminine shout of, "you idiot!"

My hackles flatten as I finally realize that it's Emmet as the attacker, not a rouge red-eye.

Again, I snarl. That was a perfectly good jacket and my third pair of shoes!

I lunge and he twists away again, starting for my back. I quickly drop, doing a dangerous move of exposing my belly, but it pays off as I launching him with my back legs into a tree that quickly topples. I'm on my feet again before he can shake the wood chips from his hair.

If he weren't Alice's brother, I would so rip off his arm (mainly because he can just reattach it).

I huff, shaking out my fur before shifting again and walking over to my discarded book bag.

The straps are no good anymore but the rest of it held up pretty well. I unzip it and pull out a loose shirt that I quickly throw on.

Emmet comes out of the broken tree still laughing.

"Idiot," Rosalie says crossing over to him. "She could have torn your head off."

"Nuh uh, we were just playing."

"No, you're an idiot," I say, angrily tugging on shorts that rub me uncomfortably. "Let me get used to your scent first before doing sneak attacks. I'm still wolf and it's in my nature to defend myself harshly from unknown attacks."

"Oh," he looks sheepish.

Edward kicks off the Volvo with a grunt. "You have to be careful with mutts; they can't control themselves."

Yup, definitely doesn't like me.

Surprisingly, it's Rosalie that comes to my aid in the form of a scowl as she smooths out her mate's shirt.

"Oh, shut up. You do just the same when he attacks you, everyone has instincts to defend themselves."

I blink in surprise before smiling slightly. "Thanks."

He glare doesn't seem as fierce. "I still hate you," she hisses.

"You still agreed to marry me," I respond instantly, and she can't seem to stop the snort, looking absolutely horrified afterwards.

"Marry?" Alice asks confusedly. "I'm missing something aren't I?"

All my leftover annoyance completely disappears when I see her.

"Just something about our project," I answer, gathering the remains of my backpack and trying not to stare like a creeper. I think I do rather well.

I turn to Rosalie. "So where do we do this?"

She ignores Emmet's snicker, stalking up to the door as Esme opens it.

She leads me past the living room where we had gathered yesterday and up a flight of stairs. She doesn't give a tour or explain doors or hallways that we bypass, but just leads me silently to what I assume is her room.

It's very elegant with golden walls and curtains that seem to throw the light of the sun. I'm briefly allowed to see her skin scatter diamonds before she snaps them closed.

"Nice," I comment, glancing around the orderly space.

She rolls her eyes, plopping into the desk chair on the left of the room. I drop my bag at the foot of the bed before plopping onto the duvet. She wrinkles her nose, probably thinking of the smell that I'm rubbing into it.

I don't know why she's complaining, it smells like bleach drenched on flowers and I'm making it smell better, really.

"Let's hurry up and finish so you can stop stinking up my room."

"Fine," I say, digging through my bag. A wicked grin splits my lips. "So what's more dominant, the wolf or the vampire?"

She rolls her eyes, fishing out her binder with exaggeratedly graceful movements. How do the humans not notice the inhumanness of everything they do?

"Maybe a hybrid mix? Half and half?" She ignores me to silently write. "Fine, but our son is going to be named Fido if he's a little vamp, you know, respect his roots."

She finally smiles and I feel a small sense of accomplishment.

She decides to glare at me instead.

"Shut up and let's get this over with."

"Fine," I raise my hands in surrender, knowing enough that it will start to actually get annoying if I keep going. Besides, I'm out of funny things to say; it took a long time just to come up with that Fido one on the way over.

We work seriously for about ten minutes and we just finish comparing our list of physical traits and picking out the dominant ones, when there is a knock on the bedroom door.

Esme peeks her head in with a smile and an amazing smell wafting after, almost covering her vampire scent.

"Why don't you guys take a break? I brought snacks."

My stomach rumbles in response to the smell of food while Rosalie makes a sound of disgust.

"I wasn't sure how much your would eat, so..."

My eyes widen as she reveals a trey stacked high with meats and cheeses and crackers and cookies on another trey. It's more than enough to feed a wolf and I grin.

"This is perfect, thank you," I say, slightly touched. Vampires don't eat human food so she must have gone to the store, just to be able to feed me. "Wolf metabolism is a lot higher than a human's so we need to eat a lot more."

She sets the two trays on the bed for me and lingers by the door.

"Whenever you girls get done, Emmet is waiting for you, Bella. He is certain that he could beat you in video games."

I smile brightly. "Thank you."

She finally leaves and I stack a cracker with four different meats and two different cheeses. I pause as it comes to my mouth, and give a testing sniff. Esme's vampire scent clings to it still, and it's a little unpleasant, but I eat it anyway. It's not that bad and there is no way that I would insult the kind vampire, not just because she's my imprint's coven.

Rosalie's nose crinkles. "So not only are you getting your stink everywhere, but now you're getting that smelly human food in here? I'm going to have to bleach the walls and get an entire new bed."

"It already smells like you bleached the place, what's a few more gallons of poison rubbed into the carpet." I can't help insulting. She keeps insulting my scent, even though I was kind enough to refrain so far for her, and it is actually getting me pretty angry. It's a shocking reminder that I'm actually still a new wolf.

It's just so strange; I don't get genuinely angry often, except when someone from my pack does something to deliberately piss me off.

Rosalie raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and I crunch angrily on a cracker.

When I'm finished, we continue with the project tensely, and start a drawing.

She's a much better artist than me so she only allows me to color, grimacing the entire time as my 'horrible' coloring destroys her pretty work. Honestly, my coloring wasn't that bad, she's just a drama queen- which I was sure to tell her.

After that she's shoving the empty tray in my hands and out her door as I wear a self-satisfied smile.

With that, I walk back down the stairs to find the kitchen and return the trey.

"Oh, thank you dear," Esme tells me, quickly taking it to start washing at the sink. "Go on and play with Emmet, he's waiting for you."

"And I'm so going to clobber you. There's no way you can beat me." Emmet calls from the living room.

"Bring it on leech."

"Mutt."

"Mosquito."

"Puppy."

"Dracula." And he laughs, tossing me a game controller.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the wait guys; I've been sick and got an ear infection, had to take the SAT and take make up exams. Anyway, here it is. Let me know what you think.**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 11- fleeting chase

I startle awake in my bed, listening hard to see what could have caused the disturbance of my sleep, which becomes clear very quickly.

"How was patrol?" I ask quietly as Leah pulls her other foot through the window.

"Long," she sighs tiredly, a big yawn keeping her from saying much else. "It's your shift."

"Right," I huff, sliding my legs out of bed.

Right as Leah falls onto her mattress, a deep howl splits the air, making her groan and quickly scramble to her feet.

I'm already halfway out the window and racing towards the trees, leaving a trail of clothes behind me. I explode out of my skin.

I suck in the sharper smells of nature as my large paws make their own paths on the forest ground and twigs snag in my reddish fur. One by one, more voices join in my head, sluggish with sleep but snapped alert by the shock of a chase.

Because it is a chase. All the wolves delving into the deepest parts of the woods on the reservation, all searching for Jared as he chases after the female vampire. The vampire that I can see now in his thoughts, through his eyes, that has hair like fire in the night, flickering in and out view, dancing beautifully, yet dangerously.

I snap my jaws at her as she streaks past me, missing her by millimeters as her shirt tears on my tooth and scent burns my nose to the point of pain. Dirt and moss and leaves that could have fallen a hundred years ago are kicked up as I spin, and take off after the female leech.

I push my legs faster than they could carry me, tearing up roots and other vegetation.

She suddenly swerves right just as a brown wolf leaps from the shadows saliva flying from maw. I try to stop or dodge, but it feels like getting hit by a truck as three hundred pounds of wolf hit me at supernatural speeds.

My yelp, loud and sharp, is lost in the thunder-like crash.

 _Damnit, sorry Bella!_ Paul yelps, limping as he drags himself off me.

 _Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!_ My wines come short and fast as pain spreads like fire in my ribs. _Fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge, fudge!_ I chant, trying _really_ hard not to curse.

Paul, though, had no qualms about foul language. _Shit! Aw, man, I'm so sorry Bella. What's wrong?_

 _I think some of my ribs are broken. Are you alright?_

 _Yeah, just twisted my paw_. He shuffles, wincing when he puts pressure on his right foreleg.

 _Damnit, we lost her!_ Quil curses, and I see through his eyes as the redhead hits the water from her dive off a cliff.

 _How's Bella?_ Sam asks through the pack link and everyone starts a jog back to where we were left behind.

 _She thinks some of her ribs broke; I hit her pretty hard._

 _Is anyone else injured?_ Sam asks.

 _Paul twisted his paw_ , I answer with some annoyance.

 _Are you okay, Baby Bell?_

 _I'll be fine_ , I answer Leah as she's the first to step into my sight. I can feel her concern, but I really will be okay.

Wolves heal fast so while I'll be a little tender for the next twenty-four hours, it's nothing life threatening.

Besides, it's not like all of us haven't gotten something broken a time or two just wrestling with each other. It happens practically every other week!

 _Go ahead and shift back; I'll carry you home._

I let my head fall back into the leaves, vaguely noting the others change direction from me, and Paul limping off with Sam who was the only other one to arrive after my sister.

Relaxing enough to shift is a lot easier said than done. It takes an entire three minutes before my dog whimpers turn to groaning on the wet forest floor in my human skin.

Leah shifts quickly, throwing on short shorts and a sports bra, and lifts me into her heated arms.

I hiss as she starts to run back towards the house, pain spreading with every step even as the tingling in my ribs that mean they are healing, start.

Even as she carries me to my room, the sun still stays well below the horizon.

...

"What's wrong?" Alice asks, noticing my wince as I sit down.

I feel touched at her concern, but it's drowned out with annoyance of the situation.

"Stupid bloodsucker," I answer, tearing into one of my three sandwiches with renewed anger. "Stupid Paul."

"What?" Emmet asks.

"The blood drinker's mate came into our territory last night and the pack gave chase. Paul was an idiot and decided to lunge at her from the front as I was chasing her from behind, but she dodged and he hit me instead. Broke a few of my ribs too and all he got was a twisted wrist."

"He broke some ribs?" Her eyes are dark and she sounds upset. "Why are you here if you're hurt; you should be in bed!"

Suddenly, I'm not so upset anymore and a smile pulls my lips back.

"Wolves heal fast. They're just tender right now, but they'll be fine completely in a few hours."

She's still frowning. "Still, why don't you let Carlisle check you out just in case? He's a doctor."

"Alright," I agree easily, though reluctantly. Honestly, I don't really want the doctor to touch me, but it would make Alice feel better, and she asked me to. Plus, it will give me another excuse to go over there.

"What about the other vampire," Edward asks. Even though our conversation was pretty much over, I glare at him for interrupting.

"She got away off the cliffs over La Push. She has flaming red hair and it's like she knows our moves before we make them," I say, thinking back on what I saw through the others' minds. "Dodging or turning right as we're about to attack."

Alice gasps. "Is she psychic? Is she the reason I can't see you- because I can't see another psychic?"

I blink stupidly for a moment. "What now?"

If vampires could blush, she was doing it. It was the cutest thing I'd ever seen. I'd have to try to get her to do that not-a-blush thing more often, but right now there are more pressing matters.

"I can see the future," she says slowly, "based on peoples' decisions. If a decision changes, their future changes. But for some reason, I can't see you or the wolves."

Huh, I think. "Huh," I say. My imprint is so cool.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Guy's I'm stuck... I'm going on vacation though for a few weeks so hopefully I can get some writing done on the drive there. Sorry if I don't update next week, internet doesn't work very well at my grandpa's. See you soon, hopefully, and please review!**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 12- all that matters

"I've heard about the wolves' fast healing, but this is just incredible. You said you broke them early this morning?"

I shift slightly, uncomfortable with his thorough examination of my body. I'm completely at ease sitting on the kitchen counter topless, it's his closeness and cold hands probing my healed ribs that make me feel odd.

They don't really hurt anymore, just a sore twinge if I twist my torso too far, so the examination really is pointless.

It's because of Alice hovering beside me that I'm being as tolerant as I am. She has the cutest worried expression as her coven leader prods my side once again.

"Yeah, he hit me head on."

"Well, they are just fine."

"Thank you," I say, snatching my shirt off the table and tugging it on. I already knew that they were fine.

I turn my head to my imprint, who seems reassured by the doctor's opinion, and swing my legs softly.

"Hey, Alice," saying her name sends a thrill through me.

She looks at me and smiles.

"You wanna hang out sometime? I would really love it if we can be friends."

I know that she already has a mate, and it wouldn't actually be a date that we would go on, but my heart still stalls when her smile somehow grows even more in excitement.

"That would be amazing!" She hops up and down, clasping her hands together. "Nobody else really likes to go shopping with me anymore, but you don't know any better yet. We can even make a trip out of it and go down to Seattle and hit up all the stores, and even the little shops."

My smile twitches as she goes on and on about shopping, and I just then start to wonder what this imprint is going to mean for me. And then I decide that I don't care, because her eyes are the brightest topaz I've ever seen, her inky locks bounce chaotically with her, and she looks so incredibly happy.

Even if it means that she's going to drag me shopping every time we are together.

I suddenly want to touch her. Just to brush my knuckles across her cheek, or hold her hand. I want to touch her, but I know I can't. Not yet.

I have to take this slow, let her form friendship feelings, at least, first. Normal people don't instantly form a bond like an imprint the moment they see them.

No, that's a wolf thing.

"How about this weekend?" She offers.

"Okay," I answer instantly. I don't know if I have any plans, but if I do, I'll have to reschedule.

"Do you want me to pick you up," she suddenly becomes uncertain. "Or, I guess I can't really go onto Quileute land without an escort...do you want I meet me here?"

She seems upset about the border, and I hate the uncertainty in her expression; she should be allowed to do whatever she wants.

"You can pick me up," I say quickly, and her expression turns surprised. "If I let them know you will be coming, it'll be fine."

She slowly starts to smile again, and I relax when the excitement returns.

"So I'll pick you up Saturday at about four so-"

"In the morning?" I squeak.

"Of course; Seattle is a few hours away and we need the entire day to shop, especially if we are stopping for food to feed you."

"Okay," my voice, which has been rougher since my change, still seems unnaturally high. I don't want to get up that early, but then it doesn't matter because now she's hugging me.

"Yay! I need to go plan!"

She's gone as quickly as she came, taking her cold with her even though her scent still clings to my shirt and skin.

My eyes follow her longingly before they catch sight of Jasper just in the doorway. His head is tilted curiously, examining me like I'm a fascinating puzzle.

When I start to grow uncomfortable, he looks away and I go in search of Emmet to play some games. I don't yet want to go home.

...

It's awful. It's something that just really needs to go die in a dark dingy hole, never to see the light of day. Well, I guess a situation can't really die, but I sure wish it could.

My attempt to pry my eyes open again is met in failure and a whine escapes my throat. I'm so tired.

I shuffle around my shared bedroom, ignoring Leah's grumbling and sleepy complaints, with my eyes cemented closed.

I grab a shirt and pants blindly, hoping they'll match, and slide them on with shaky effort. My heavy limbs are a protest all on their own, along with my mind that seems to still be trying to slide into sleep even with me on my feet.

I only got two hours of sleep last night because of patrol, and I hate Sam all over again for not changing my times. Though, I probably shouldn't have asked right after destroying Emily's flowerbeds with a fight I started; I'm lucky I didn't go through the wall of the house.

There is a knock on the front door, and I'm blinking tiredly again, unaware that I had dozed off with only one leg through the pant hole.

I hurriedly pull them all the way on and stumble down the stairs to open the front door with half lidded eyes.

"You own me," I grumble half-heartedly, knowing full well that this is basically what I wanted. Just...does it have to be so _early_?

Alice giggles and takes my hand in both of her's. They are shockingly cold against my feverish temperature, but it's the fact that she's holding my hand that snaps my mind suddenly alert.

"Come on," she says with a charming smile, "you can sleep in the car."

But I know that I won't; not with her excitement that magically transfers to me, or now that she's actually here in my presence.

I subtly breathe in, inhaling her paradox scent of rain and sun and honey.

"I'm sorry," her cheeks pale in that cute not-quite-a-blush way, moving to roll down the window in her shockingly yellow car. "I must stink to you right?"

She must have caught my subtle sniff.

"Not at all," I admit. "You smell really amazing. Sun and rain, a perfect paradox of what you are- beautiful and dangerous."

Her cheeks pale even more. "Thank you; but you don't have to lie for me."

"No, really," I insist with wide earnest eyes. I lean forward, sticking my nose right into her neck and inhaling, to prove it to her. "You don't smell like normal vampires to me at all. You smell incredible."

I lean back into my seat before my closeness could get weird.

"Thank you," she says after several long moments and rolls the window back up.

"I must...stink to you though. Rosalie says I smell like road kill mixed with garbage with an undertone of wet dog."

Alice frowns cutely. "Actually, you don't. At least not to me. You just smell like the woods- wild and rain damp, and some honeysuckle. It's strange because no one else in my family smells that from you."

A grin splits my teeth. Does the imprint work both ways? Is it affecting her too?

Excitement stirs in my belly, flipping it into knots. Could she love me too, like Emily loves Sam? I sure hope so. I don't really want a relationship like Claire and Quil for the rest of my existence. I would be okay with it, happy with it, but this is the first sign that we might be able to be more.

But then I remember that she has a mate and any brief fantasies I might have had, vanish.

It takes a lot of effort to shake off the disappointment, but what I might want doesn't matter.

She's all that matters.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I actually updated this one! Look, I did it! I got up this morning and said to myself, "I _will_ write the next chapter," and I did!**

 **Please review and let me know how I did.**

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 13- I kill a thing

I sit up fast in my seat, looking around wildly with eyes stretched wide, surprised that I actually fell asleep.

The car is still, and a quick examination suggests that it had just stopped. My eyes, with out any conscious thought of doing so, meet amused liquid gold.

The burn in my cheeks is automatic as I quickly swipe the drool from my face.

"Sorry," I stammer, utterly embarrassed for falling asleep on my imprint.

She laughs musically and unbuckles.

"I told you that you could sleep in the car; I really didn't mind, except maybe when you started drooling on my seats."

My look of horror causes her to laugh again, and if I weren't so mortified, I would have taken the time to enjoy the sound. Still, even after I realize she was just teasing me, it is hard to cover my embarrassment.

"Come on, Puppy, I promised Esme I would feed you before we went into any store."

I blanch at the nickname, having heard it many times from my pack members. But coming from her, I conclude as I watch her small frame gracefully climb from the expensive car, I wouldn't really mind it.

"Feed me?" I question as the rest of her comment processes in my brain, and scramble out after her. "You really don't have to do that; I'll be fine."

She rounds the car quickly, latching onto my arm in a friendly way that makes me beam.

"Nonsense. Besides, this will give me a chance to ask questions."

"Alright," I relent easily. "Do I get to ask any?"

"Hmm..." She pretends to think, tilting her head in a way that all her spiky hair falls to one side in an adorable way. Her eyes glitter playfully and her lips twist into a teasing smirk. "I suppose," she relents finally.

My smile somehow stretches wider, and only then do I look around to see where I really am.

It's a small, family owned, restaurant that looks almost swallowed by the other buildings near by. I don't pay any attention to the rain that dampens my shoulders; I've been living with it all my life, not to mention, I have a very pretty girl on my arm to distract me.

A little bell above the door chimes as we enter.

Inside is warmer than the weather we just left behind, but with my blood, I wouldn't have been bothered eating in the snow. If anything, I would be more comfortable because I'm always hot now. The stony arm trapping me actually feels nice with its cool temperature.

I reluctantly settle into a booth seat after she releases me, and order a moderate amount of food (I don't want the kind girl to go broke).

"So tell be about your brother and sister?" She asks and I immediately start to smile, because she really does want to get to know me. This isn't a question about my wolf physiology, like I was expecting.

"Well, my brother's name is Seth and he is such a good kid..."

She listens raptly as I tell of my siblings, the things we used to get up to when we were little and how close we actually are, and how I finally ended up waking Seth up and just blurting out what I was before anyone could stop me.

And she laughs and asks follow up questions when something particular has her curiosity peaked; she asks a lot of questions.

"What about you?" I ask when I can't think of another story to tell and there is a pause in her questioning. "I want to know about you too."

She looks uncomfortable for a second, before she smiles softly and nods. "What about me?"

"What are you like around your family? What's it like to have so many siblings?"

And she laughs again and her slight tension completely melts as she launches into her descriptions.

Carlisle's passion for his work, Esme's love for cooking even though none of the vampires need it, Edwards musical talent, Emmet's game addiction, and Rosalie's love of cars and the only person willing to go shopping with her sometimes.

I learn a lot as I listen to her musical voice go on and on and I hardly notice myself eating when the food comes.

Eventually, though, I finish my food and Alice is dragging me down the street to some shops I hadn't taken note of.

Many of the shops are clothing stores, where I struggle to rein my imprint in. The trying on clothes and personal fashions show parts are surprisingly fun, but it's the spending I have a problem with. Not for her- she can buy whatever she wants; it's her wanting to buy me things that I struggle with.

I don't want that to be our relationship: her buying me things and in return I'm just her friend. I don't want to seem like my time is being bought.

Somehow, when I'm not looking, she still buys me one of the outfits she told me I looked 'charming' in.

Clothing stores are not the only places she takes me into- there are Knick-knacks, antiques, and a bookstore. We spend a good hour and a half in that one, looking over books. I even, reluctantly, allow her to buy me a few.

It's after our second trip to put bought items into the car that we come across a store reeking of artificial flowers, fruit, and other smells that someone wants to saturate themselves in. It smells absolutely dreadful, but a wicked smile pulls at my lips.

"Lets go in here," I offer to my date for the day.

She wrinkles her nose and her brows furrow in confusion. "I want to get something for Rose," I admit cheekily, just imagining the scowls and threats and insults she will throw at me if I hand her a bag of perfume from Bath and Bodyworks.

She laughs slightly, but opens the door for me to enter.

I immediately go to one of the shelves to start sniffing at the options. Alice follows at a more sedate and lazy pace.

Straightaway, I find a few that I like and I have a good number cradled in my arms when Alice calls softly to me.

I turn to find her at one of the tables creating an isle between the shelves and the rest of the store. She wiggles one of the scented candles at me and needs no prompting to draw me over.

Her smile is a little two wide and eyes have too much sparkle to go with smelling awful scented things, but I don't think anything of dipping my head to sniff at the fire hydrant red candle she holds out to me.

My eyes water instantly even as I flinch away. A wrenching sneeze has me careening back even further, all the way into the shelves holding the glass bottles of cologne.

There really is no way to stop it, even with super speed, as the shelf gives under my weight. Everything on it tumbles to the ground, shattering. The broken shelf doesn't hold me, and I, too, find myself falling to the ground as the entire wall of scents break over and on me. My nose burns painfully with all the different smells soaking into my clothes and skin. Three more sneezes lurch my body in succession.

The following quiet, except for a steady drip, drip, drip, is deafening.

I look up in horror to Alice, whose hands cover her mouth in sympathy and amusement. She looks ready to laugh.

"Ma'am!" An employee finally comes out of shock and hurries forward to help me to my feet. She doesn't seem to know weather to demand me to leave the store immediately, or apologize for the poor shelving. She ends up excusing herself to retrieve the manager.

To my eternal embarrassment, Alice quickly offers a solution to the manager, to pay for all of the bottles broken. The easy out is taken, gratefully, and then Alice ushers me out of the store before I can destroy any more products.

"Your face!" She breaks down in laughter once the store is far behind us. "Oh god, you should have seen your face!"

My lip juts out into a pout as she leans against a building, gasping for unneeded breath.

"It's not my fault," I defend weakly. "You're the one that made me smell that god awful candle. What was it, cinnamon?"

She nods, righting herself and latching onto my arm. The way she does it seems old fashioned, and it very likely is something did when she was human.

Looking at her, giggling and hanging from my arm, I feel something in me shift- gravity moving once again.

A peace so real and certain settles around my shoulders and I know, like Leah is my sister and Seth is my brother, that Alice will be my best friend for centuries.

Alice quiets when she notices me looking, and pulls us to a stop.

"What?" She asks, tilting her head with a soft smile.

"Nothing," I shake my head, a smile pulling at my lips. "I'm just having fun. I'm glad we can be friends."

"Awe," she grins, squeezing my arm tighter to her chest, "me too…"

"How sweet," a voice drawls.

I suddenly become aware of our surroundings. We had stopped inside an alley. No humans are around at all.

The alley is a very nice one. It's big, clean, and doesn't even have any graffiti on the walls.

A woman drops out of the sky, landing in a crouch in front of us. Flaming red hair, corpse pale skin, and viscous grin. I recognize her even as the sickly sweet bleach smell hits me.

I shake my arm from my imprint's grip, taking a step forward to place myself closer to the human drinker. Another one, with dark skin, drops down and lands next to her.

They both straighten at the same time.

"Victoria," the male says, voice as sooth as any vampire's. "Is this the one that killed James?"

"Yes," she purrs, seeming pleased.

A low growl works it's way to the back of my throat, but I hold it in, watching the enemies with narrowed eyes.

"I can't wait to take her apart limb from limb."

"Ah." The male slowly creeps forward, stepping around a large puddle until he is only a few feet away. "Then, perhaps I can have her little human pet who wears far too much-"

He doesn't get the chance to say anything else. I lunge at him, hands outstretched and maw unfolding wide. I feel every part of me bursting at the seams, pushing past my normal skin as hair erupts from every part of me and my teeth elongate to deadly weapons.

There is a metal screech as they sink into the granite skin and rip the head from its body. All this happens in less than a second without any time for anyone to react.

I stand, snarling, over shredded clothes and the decapitated body. The red-eye, Victoria, takes a step back with crimson orbs going wide in surprise.

I start to advance toward the leech ready to kill her too, but she quickly turns and runs, dodging my snapping teeth.

"Bella!" Alice calls as I move to chase, and my legs lock in response to my imprint's voice.

The feint sound of her quick feet alert me to her approach, and she's then running her hand soothingly over my bristled fur.

I shake my head and snort unhappily not stopping my prey from getting away, but then my imprint is cradling my face and pressing her forehead to mine.

"You can't chase her; people will see you."

I sigh lowly, knowing she's right, and allow the shift to melt away until I feel her cold skin against my hot skin. My hands lift to place over hers and hold her there for just a second longer.

She pulls away first, ushering me away from the opening of the alley.

"Thank you;" she says softly. "I don't know that I could have taken them if I were alone."

"You don't need to thank me," I tell her, going to the headless corpse and ripping his limbs apart. I toss each one into the empty dumpster, grimacing as venom splashes onto my skin. "I'd die for you." A quick search of my tattered jeans finds the lighter I always carry around, which I flick to life. The leech goes up in quick flames.

When I turn to Alice, she's just staring at me with an odd expression.

She shifts, then moves to the end of the alley.

"You stay here. I'll get you some clothes." She disappears before I can blink.


	14. Chapter 14

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 14- to a wolf

"Is this okay?" I ask doubtfully, tugging on the black vest that Alice said made me look 'charming.' The white t-shirt underneath is closer to something that I would wear, but the black slacks are the nicest piece of clothing that as ever touched my skin.

Alice turns back to face me, grinning at my assemble.

"It's perfect! Although..."

I follow her lowered gaze to my bare feet, which I shuffle nervously and scuff my toe through the dirt and broken glass.

"We'll have to fix that before you step on something, but we should head back and update the others on what happened. And maybe you could take a bath."

I grimace at my own smell even though I have grown slightly accustomed to the constant overwhelming pain in my nose. Currently, I can't smell any vampire threat, but as luck would have it, apparently they can't smell me either.

I bite my lip in thought. The red headed leech won't be fooled twice; not after I killed her coven mate and Alice killed her mate. I somehow doubt she will give up on revenge. No, Victoria will be back with a plan and more dangerous than ever.

"Bella?" Alice questions, placing her hand on my arm to draw my attention away from the smoldering dumpster.

"Let's go," I say. "This isn't the end of that particular vampire. She will be planning now and she knows that at least one shifter is protecting you."

I lead the way out of the ally and back towards her car. My eyes and ears strain double time with my nose out of commission, and my muscles are taut with the weariness of a second attack.

We are soon on the way back, silence stretching between us.

"I-" Alice clears her throat, glancing at me from the driver's seat. "I had fun today. Before the whole, um, attack thing."

I snicker, flashing my grin at her. "Me too. Though to be honest, that was kind of fun as well."

Alice's laugh is like bells. "You looked pretty cool when you ripped his head off. You should have seen their faces. It made my existence."

"I live to please."

We share another smile before she once again turns her attention back to the road.

"Can I borrow your phone?" I ask, noticing the device sticking out of her back pocket.

She hands it over without a glance and I quickly dial a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Sam, it's me. Alice and I ran into trouble in Seattle and we're on our way back. We know what the red head leech is after now: Alice. Apparently the vampire she saved Seth from was her mate and she wants revenge. I killed her coven-mate in the encounter but she'll be back."

"That thing is after your imprint?" Sam growls, no doubt imagining Emily as the target instead.

"Yeah," my eyes dart to the seat next to me, "neither of us were even touched."

"I'll gather the pack and let them know. Don't worry, Bella, we'll keep her safe."

My face softens. "Thanks, Sam."

I click the end call button, wordlessly handing it back over to Alice.

"All good?" She asks.

"Yeah."

...

Jasper's POV

Something has changed. Jasper had been so sure that what he felt coming from the wolf was something unchanging, but he was wrong.

The devotion is still there, for sure. It is still so intense and bordering obsessive, the protectiveness and love he feels coming from her, but it's not the same kind as when he last saw her.

He doesn't quite understand it, these unpredictable and strong emotions, but as long as that protective instinct for his sister remains the strongest sentiment, he won't say anything.

He watches absently at his best friend's gesturing hands and the wolf shifter standing dutifully just behind her right shoulder, looking very serious. He hears the words that are being spoken, but the connection between the two new friends is far more interesting.

The way Alice's own endearments are being affected so drastically and quickly hints to him that this connection isn't being made quite the same way normal bonds are formed.

Still, he doesn't voice his observations, feeling that whatever he is witnessing, it isn't harmful or dangerous to his sister.

...

"I was wandering if, um, you'd like to ask me to girl's choice dance?"

I blink at the fumbling boy, baffled.

My eyes shift to his gaggle of giggling friends before back to his wide blue eyes. He's a decent looking boy- what most girls would call 'cute'. He has nice hair, I have to reluctantly acknowledge.

He shifts uneasily and offers a hopeful quirk of lips.

"No," I say bluntly. His tentative smile drops.

"Oh, uh, okay, that's fine. I'll just...go." He turns and walks away, head down and cheeks flaming, back to his waiting friends. They surround him, hooting and smacking him on the back.

"Well that was amusing."

I turn to my new friend, and roll my eyes at her teasing smile. "For you maybe. To me it's just sad."

"You broke the poor boy's heart." Alice links her arm through mine and tugs me into the slow walk to the parking lot, the destination we were headed when the boy nervously approached me.

"Somehow I think he'll get over it," I deadpan, opening the door absently for Alice before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Why'd you say no?" She asks, and by the tone of her voice, I conclude that she's asking me for real.

My eyebrows furrow. "You mean besides the fact that I'm gay?"

She glances at me, embarrassed for forgetting. I don't fault her, though. It isn't exactly a topic we have actually discussed in the few weeks of our friendship. The knowledge just kind of sits there untouched upon.

"I won't ever date anyone," I admit after a moment.

Her eyes return to my face, surprised and curious. "Why not?"

"Humans..." I start slowly, unsure of how to word or describe my thoughts on imprinting. "Humans are not truly monogamous. They fall in and out of love so easily and can take many mates throughout their lifetime. Wolves are better. There is no question of who we are supposed to be with, there is no choice or second guessing; when we meet our mate, it's instant. We just know, and there will never be anyone else to us."

"And the other person? I assume they wouldn't be wolf- what if they don't return the feelings?"

I bite my lip, trying to think of a way to better describe it. "For us, it's not like love at first sight, really. It's like... gravity moves... suddenly. It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... And you become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, a brother, a best friend, a lover. Quil- He imprinted on a two year old. He has no romantic feelings for her. He might one day, if Claire ever wanted more, or he might forever just be the best friend as she grows up, falls in love, and marries someone else- and he would be the _best_ best friend anybody could ever have."

"That... sounds kind of sad."

"Maybe to an outsider," I admit.

"What about if they die? Can't they love someone else, even if it's not as much?"

All the blood rushes out of my face, leaving me dizzy at just the thought. I clutch the door handle tightly.

"No. An imprint means everything to a wolf. If that imprint dies... a wolf can't survive that. It would be in so much pain that it would eventually find a way to kill itself. It's why harming another wolf's mate is forbidden- the highest offense. By our laws, if the imprint is hurt or is killed, the wolf of the imprint has the right to challenge the other to a fight to the death."

Alice stares at me from across the consul, unmoving. We had arrived at her house a little while ago, but neither one of us move to get out.

I finally break her gaze and look out the window to the big house.

"Imprinting is supposed to be rare, though, and it usually works out. It's not a sad thing to most of us- it's a gift."

"Do you think it's a gift? Even if the imprint doesn't return the romantic feelings?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

 **A/N: Heeeey, guuuuys. So, I know it's been a while... but I did it? I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, but here it is.**

 **Sorry it took so long. Review?**

 **~Silver~**


	15. Chapter 15

When Gravity Moves

Chapter 15- just an ordinary day

"Hey, look at this," I cheer, turning the paper the teacher just passed to me, around. "A+"

Rosalie blinks at me. "Did you doubt?"

"Nope," I grin. "We make beautiful babies."

The blonde rolls her eyes. "That's because Francine takes after me."

My jaw drops at her teasing. "We are not naming our little girl, 'Francine'; do you want her to get bullied all through high school?"

Rose scowls at me, offended. "Francine is a beautiful name. It's elegant."

"No, just, no," I tell her. "Anything but that."

"Okay, fine," she crosses her arms. "What do you want to name her then?"

"Bella Jr." I say immediately.

"I want a divorce."

I throw my head back laughing. Quite a few heads turn, but they don't bother me as I grin over at the normal stoic or scowling vampire. She is smiling now, just slightly, and it's enough to tell me that she, too, enjoys our little banters.

...

I hold the red ball lightly in the very tips of my fingers so as not to pop it. I look at it wearily, then across the gym to the several people running around.

Other balls fly past, smacking the floor, smacking the bleachers, and occasionally hitting a person. A long line of people are already sitting in the front row of stands, eagerly watching the game, or rather, watching me, alone, against half of the other team in a mundane game of dodgeball.

Normally this wouldn't be so much of a problem, but I turned wolf almost five months ago, and I'm still new to the whole 'everything else is much more fragile, especially humans' thing. It wasn't really a problem back on the reservation, because the elders were just able to get me out of P.E. as I adjusted, but they don't have any pull on the outside world.

So far I've managed to just stay out of the way, doing the barest minimum of participation. Now, I'm representing my dodgeball team against the enemy. All eyes are on me, and so is all the aim.

I squeeze the ball experimentally, lightly, and toss it to the other hand.

Maybe if I throw really _really_ lightly?After all, I can't let my whole team down.

I raise my arm, feeling a little more confident in my ability to participate, when there is a whistling and _WHAM_.

The force on my shoulder spins me, and I hit the floor. The humans 'oh!,' cringing in sympathy pain.

I look up with wide eyes, meeting a pair of sparkling topaz.

She hit me! She full on vampire hit me! With a red rubber ball!

My lip juts out into a pout as she approaches, but she only coos when she sees it.

"That hurt," I whine.

"Awe, I'm sorry," she babies, placing the back of her cold hand against the spot she nailed me. "I really didn't mean to hit you that hard."

It really doesn't hurt all that bad, or at all really since it already healed, but I continue pouting, enjoying the attention.

"Come on, let's go sit down." She helps lift me to my feet and leads me to the first row of bleachers.

"You alright, Bella?" Coach Clapp asks as I pass him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I admit. "Just wanted Alice to feel guilty a little longer."

My friend immediately drops her hands, scowling as I grin at her.

I lean in so only she can here. "Shifter healing- remember, _Nayeli_?"

Her expression turns to that of curiosity. "What does that word mean? It's Quileute, right?"

I nod, smiling secretively. "It's just a name for you."

She rolls her eyes, standing up.

"Well, are you going to fake injury the rest of class, or are you going to come back out and get you butt kicked again."

My eyes narrow at the challenge, and I rise instantly.

"Oh it's on now. I don't have to hold back against _you_."

Her eyes swirl with liquid gold, and her teeth bare a teasing grin.

"Give me your best shot."

...

"See? See, look! Can't you see it?"

I raise my head slightly, turning it in the direction of the voice, but my focus remains firmly on the papers scattered around me.

There has been a backlog on my homework and now all the procrastination is catching up.

"Yup, it's so obvious," I agree distractedly, trying to mentally calculate 6*8.

There is a pause.

"Bella," Seth whines, "you're not even looking."

"What?" I ask, snapping my head up.

My baby brother stands at the doorframe, back against it and measuring himself against the old lines we used to mark our height every year on our birthday.

"I'm taller!" He tells me excitedly.

"Of course you are; it's been like three years since we last used that to measure ourselves."

"No," he insists. "I'm growing! Look, last week I was right here," he points at a new mark I hadn't noticed, before moving his finger up a centimeter, "and now I'm here."

I look at the boy oddly. "So?"

" _So_ ," he says, striding forward with a large grin. "So I'm growing! You all grew before shifting for the first time, so I'm going to be next! I'm going to be part of the pack!"

I give him a look saying that's he's nuts. Then I sigh. "You already are part of the pack, Seth; you're one of us even if you don't shift."

"But I want to be wolf," he tells me earnestly, flopping onto the couch cushion beside me and spilling some of my papers. He gives no indication that he even notices, staring up at the ceiling. "I want to be like you and Leah. I want to _really_ be part of the pack, in the pack, and go on patrol and all the stuff you get to do."

I soften, putting my work aside to scoot closer and push my hand through his hair. He cut it recently, to look like one of the wolves.

"You might one day," I tell him gently, "but right now you're just a kid. You've still got some growing up to do, not just physically."

He sighs miserably. "I know. I just can't wait; it's going to be so cool..."

I smile as he gets up and starts to walk away.

"Hey, did you finish your homework?" I call after him. He bolts.

"Seth!"

...

My heavy paws creak on the porch steps, making me wince and quickly shift to my human skin, shaking like I still have my pelt.

I enter the big house, and am immediately met by two golden-eyed vampires.

"Hey Emmett, Rose. You guys on your way out?"

"Are you a nudist or something?" Rosalie asks me dryly.

I shift under her gaze, unashamed, and grin.

"Jealous of my body, Rosie? Do you want some tips?"

She smiles slightly, rolling her eyes.

"I have some clothes upstairs. Is Alice- never mind," I grin as the tiny pixie appears at the bottom of the steps.

She frowns when she sees me, which surprises me. "Why are you naked?"

"Um," I blink. I've been naked several times around her and her family, and other than the initial surprise, it's never been an issue. "My- my clothes must've snagged a branch on the way over. I was just...going to use some of the clothes I have over here." I've never been embarrassed about my nudity before, but her disapproving frown has me wilting.

"What's your problem?" Rosalie seems to find her reaction strange as well, and I'm startled that she says anything at all in my defense, even if we have been more friendly.

Her eyes dart over to her siblings loitering by the door, and she's gone and back in a blink, standing between us and holding up a large blanket as a barrier.

I gape at her disbelievingly, and truly baffled.

"What?"

"Go," she shoos me, making me stumble on the stairs. "Before you give a show to the rest of my family. Your really shouldn't walk around them naked anymore."

"Alice?" I ask, even more confused.

"Go," she continues pushing me with the curtain. "Go get dressed."

"But-"

"No buts, just go."

"Alright, Alright, I'm going! Keep your hands to yourself."

"Keep your nakedness to yourself. And don't go walking around those boys in your pack all naked either!"

"I have to, Alice!"

* * *

 **A/N: Another chapter in under a week- I'm on a roll, guys.**

 ** _Nayeli_** **in this means 'love,' but I think it actually means 'I love you' or something. In this sense, I'm using it as a title.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think!**

 **~Silver~**


End file.
